ESA TARDE
by djs from mars fan
Summary: todos hemos tenido una tarde así una tarde que deseamos que no hubiera existido pero sucedió y no podemos cambiar el pasado pero si podemos solucionar la situación en el futuro, lo mismo le paso al guerrero dragón con el amor de su vida es mi primer fic espero y les guste.


Esa tarde…

Bueno hola este es mi primer fanfiction que espero que les guste este fic va dedicado a todos esos escritores que me inspiraron y dieron valor para escribir esto si estás leyendo esto y eres uno de los mencionados quiero decirte que gracias en verdad muchas gracias por sus historias algunas me sacaron sonrisas, otras una que otra lagrima y una que otra una furia de querer matar y golpear con mis propias manos a aquel personaje de las historias por querer deshacer el TIxPO pueden creerlo jaja bueno no XD los siguientes escritores son:

CARPINTERO IMPERIAL

MAESTRO SKIRREL

NEGRO ROSA IMZ

RIZR NEO WOLF

KFP TIPOLOVER03

EZCU

Haaaaa algo más este fic va dedicado al grupo de Facebook jaja bueno me pareció algo bueno de comentar y compartir bueno no los aburro más y comencemos con la lectura:

Esa tarde….

El sol se levantaba entre las colinas y montañas del valle de la paz anunciando un nuevo día para la gente de aquel dichoso valle entre la gente que despertaba de una gran noche de sueño o eso al menos le pasaba a la mayoría ya que una felina en particular no había podido dormir ya que por su mente pasaba un momento algo triste y doloroso tanto para ella como para un panda que despertaba en la habitación de enfrente con un poco de dolor de cabeza ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a lo que ocurrió esa tarde… o más bien para ese panda, "esa maldita tarde" ya que en ese momento el amor de su vida le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Fue en ese momento que sonó el gong y con ello la aparición de sus compañeros y su maestro al inicio del corredor de las barracas, al salir no pudieron desviar las miradas ambos maestros uno de forma fría y neutral y la otra de manera triste y arrepentida, aquellas expresiones no pasaron desapercibidas por su maestro que suspiro sereno y menciono tranquilo…

MAESTRO SHIFU-: Estudiantes, debido al gran trabajo que han hecho cuidando el valle me he tomado la libertad de dejarles el día de hoy libre.

TODOS (menos po y tigresa):- SIIIII!

Dicho esto el panda rojo se retiró a su habitación dejando a casi todos sus estudiantes emocionados por la primer tarde libre que tenían en meses…

Pero no se habían dado cuenta que se hizo un silencio incomodo entre todos hasta que mono fue quien decidió hablar…

MONO:- y piensan hacer algo en especial hoy chicos….?

MANTIS:- ya que lo dices porque no bajamos al valle al restaurante del señor ping por un gran plato de fideos amigo? , pregunto entusiasmado el insecto…

MONO:- seguro amigo, no nos acompañan chicos dijo el simio viendo de reojo a sus compañeros,

GRULLA:- yo si voy, vienes víbora? Pregunto un poco tímido y sonrojado el ave…

VIBORA:- si grulla me vendría bien un poco de comida tengo un poco de hambre.

Dicho esto los cuatro amigos salieron de las barracas dejando solos a po y tigresa quienes no se dirigían palabra alguna hasta que tigresa decidió hablar para romper el silencio de la habitación…

TIGRESA:- po dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para algunos pero el panda si logro escucharla.

PO:- que quieres tigresa, dijo cortante el panda algo raro en él.

TIGRESA:- escucha yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer en la tarde de verdad no era mi intención lastimarte de ese modo menciono la felina…

PO:- no importa el daño está hecho y no me lastimaron las palabras, sino de quien provenían dicho esto po salió de las barracas dejando a una felina muy triste y angustiada con un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir en aquella situación, no sabía si ir tras el panda o quedarse ahí parada la verdad no sabía cómo tomar aquella situación.

TIGRESA:- De verdad no era mi intención lastimarte de ese modo menciono la felina…

Mientras tanto un panda se recostaba sobre el tronco del árbol de la sabiduría celestial para recordar dolorosamente lo sucedido esa tarde en las afueras del valle….

FLASHBACK:

Po se encontraba un poco nervioso, tímido pero a la vez más feliz que otras veces a decir verdad,

Llevaba semanas trabajando y planeado lo que haría aquella tarde en las afueras del valle, lo tenía todo planeado un pequeño día de campo al cual asistirían los dos por fin po tenía el valor de decirle a tigresa sus sentimientos más profundos ¿pero daría resultado su plan? Ciertamente no lo sabía pero si sabía esto: el intentaría lo imposible para que ella le diera el sí y por fin lo consiguió consiguió que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, estaba más que feliz por eso pero justamente cuando llevaban una semana de noviazgo llego aquella tarde al medio día casi para la puesta del sol o mejor dicho "esa tarde" para po el salió a un valle vecino ya que se había agotado la despensa y tenía que salir al valle vecino a conseguir las especias necesarias para el próximo mes, solo que ese no era el problema, el problema era que tigresa había recibido una carta hace unos días de un camarón en especial, siiiii era ese maldito de yijiro si ese camarón que algunos odiamos con nuestra alma jaja ok no XD, en esa carta mencionaba que volvía al valle y esperaba a tigresa para una "cita especial" solamente que po no sabía de esa carta hace que fue mejor para tigresa inventar una excusa para no ir con po al valle vecino, en fin po salió del valle fue hasta que el medio di regresaba con las especias y provisiones pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al ir regresando al valle escucho algunas voces en una parte del bosque así que decidió investigar un poco pero la verdadera sorpresa fue que encontró a yijiro besando a tigresa a su tigresa o al menos eso pensaba el, el pobre panda primero sintió como su corazón era arrojado a la basura y en eso esos sentimientos fueron cambiados por odio y furia hacia el maldito camarón.

Pero decidió no hacer nada regreso por donde vino y se fue con dirección al palacio de jade al llegar no dijo nada ni hablo con nadie, quería estar solo y fue cuando llego tigresa pero lo que más le molesto fue que llevo al maldito camarón con ella.

Todos estaban cenando tranquilamente hasta que los chicos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al camarón poco agradable para po.

Una de esas preguntas que derramo el vaso de la furia fue que si el camarón sentía algo por tigresa y este contesto con un beso en la mejilla hacia la felina y fue cuando po exploto:

PO:- (GRITANDO) YA ME HARTO LO VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Todos desconocían esa actitud del panda más tigresa que defendió al camarón y fue cuando po exclamo:- COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLO DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTE!

Tigresa:- DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

PO:- MALDITA SEA TIGRESA TE VI COMO LO BESABAS.

Tigresa quedo estupefacta por el comentario del panda y con eso terminaba el recuerdo doloroso del panda….

po se encontraba bajo la sombra del durazno de la sabiduría celestial recordando dolorosamente aquellos hechos cuando escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban por un momento penso que era tigresa pero para su sorpresa no era ella si no era yijiro que al llegar se poso frente al panda y exclamo.

YIJIRO:- buenos dias panda san como estas

PO:- que quieres yijiro?, largate antes de que te saque a golpes de aqui y creeme eso no te gustara para nada.

en eso yijiro rió, una risa sarcástica sin nada de humor y le dijo a po...

YIJIRO:- no he venido a pelear

PO:- entonces a que has venido heee, acaso quieres verme sufrir mas, tan solo tu precencia me da nauseas no se como tigresa pudo besarte.

eso molesto un poco al camaron que en eso se puso en posicion de combate, po al parecer entendio el mensaje y al igual que el se paro y se puso en posicion de combate listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

CONTINUARA...

WOOOOOOOOO QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? HA MI SI!

ESTOY EXHAUSTO Y CON MUCHO SUEÑO BUENO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS QUE LES PARECIO, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR:

DJS FROM MARS FAN


End file.
